Puzzle
by Blue Tea Leaves
Summary: They were all just pieces of a puzzle. One day, they'll fit together and only then, will they learn the true meaning of Friendship. Set in the modern world, revolving around the friendship of Kira, Renji, Momo and others. [No Pairings]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach.

* * *

**Puzzle  
Chapter 1  
Humble Beginnings?**

Kira Izuru walked up the stone steps at the front of Soul Valley High School. As it was quite early-90 minutes before the first lesson began, very few people were actually at school. Not even the teachers were to be seen that often.

As he continued to ascend the stone steps and into the school building, he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey! E-excuse meee, heeeyyy…" Izuru turned around and saw a rather small girl at the foot of the stairs. Izuru raised an eye-brow just slightly and answered, "Uhh…yeah…?"

The girl looked kind of relieved at the fact that he had answered her, she climbed up the stairs at a remarkably fast speed to stand next to Izuru before she spoke again, "Uh…Hi," she said dumbly.

Izuru blinked at her, "Hello…"

The girl laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, that was kinda awkward… Anyway, I'm just wondering where everyone is…am I late or something?"

Izuru glanced at his watch, "Nope. School doesn't start for another hour or so."

The girl stared at him and then groaned. "Great…" she muttered.

"You new here, or something?" Izuru asked curiously.

"Yeah…First day today," the girl replied.

"Pretty weird time to transfer in… It's like…half way through third term…"

"I know, but it couldn't be helped," the girl replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

As Izuru opened his mouth to ask something, a teacher interrupted him by suddenly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Gah!" Izuru yelled in shock as he spun around, "Oh, Good Morning, Miss Aitken…" He could hear the girl laughing beside him.

Miss Aitken smiled brightly at him, "Morning, Kira."

'_So Izuru is his name…'_ the girl thought. She was about to tell Izuru her name but Miss Aitken suddenly turned to her. The girl noted that Miss Aitken was rather plump but really energetic looking.

"You're the new student here, right?" Miss Aitken asked happily.

"Y-yeah," came the response.

"Well, come with me dear, the principal would like to talk to you first," Miss Aitken said as she gently guided her into the school foyer. "See you later, Izuru," Miss Aitken added as the new girl looked back at him and waved.

Izuru looked at the retreating backs of the two females, when the girl turned around and waved at him, he waved back. _'I forgot to ask her for her name…damn…'_ Izuru thought as he continued his way to his classroom.

How Izuru managed to kill off the 85 minutes before his classmates arrived and school started was a surprise to even him. Yet, it seemed that time went by really fast. Before he knew it, his classmates were starting to arrive and several minutes later, his teacher had walked into the room...followed by the girl he had seen earlier that morning. Izuru's eyes trailed after her as she walked into the middle of the room.

"Ahem," the teacher, Miss Aitken said. When the class refused to quieten down, she tried again, "Quiet, everyone." When the class still refused to shut up, Miss Aitken started to yell, "SHUT UP, EVERYONE. CAN'T YOU KEEP YOU MOUTHS SHUT FOR TWO FLIPPIN' MINUTES?!" Needless to say, the class immediately quietened down.

Miss Aitken sighed, "Thank you. Now, this is Hinamori Momo," she gestured to the new girl who stood there smiling nervously.

'_Hinamori Momo…so that's her name…'_ Izuru thought to himself.

"Hinamori Momo is a new student at our school, please make her feel welcome," Miss Aitken continued. She scanned the classroom for an empty seat for Momo to sit and noted that both seats next to Izuru were empty. "Alright, Momo, you can take one of the seats next to Kira Izuru. Kira, raise your hand."

Izuru raised his hand awkwardly and gingerly, he saw Momo's eyes widen slightly at the sight of him, then she smiled at him. Izuru found himself grinning back.

As the lesson continued, a sudden outburst from outside the classroom stopped everyone in their tracks.

"I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TO TRANSFER!" Someone – a boy yelled out from outside.

"Abarai, please don't cause a commotion," someone answered from outside.

As the door slid open briskly, a young teenager with tattoos and long, red hair tied in a pony tail was pushed roughly into the classroom.. "Gah! What th-" he stopped when he saw 30 pairs of eyes on him. He straightened up and flushed.

The school principal walked past the boy and conversed quietly with Miss Aitken. The students continued to observe the very eccentric looking teenager with striking red hair.

"Alright class, we'll also be having this…charming young man in our class from now on," Miss Aitken declared as she gestured to the boy.

Kira noted that the boy's eye twitched at the word 'charming'.

"What's you name again?" Miss Aitken inquired.

"He's Abarai Renji. If he causes any trouble, please let me know…" the principal murmured before he stepped out of the classroom.

Renji glared at him before turning his attention back to his new class.

"Rightio…" Miss Aitken said in a cheery voice, "Well, Abarai, you can take that seat next to Kira Izuru, Kira, kindly raise your hand again, please."

Izuru blinked and awkwardly raised his hand in the air again.

Renji walked over to his desk plopped down on his seat. _'This is gonna be hell'_ Renji thought to himself.

As the lesson progressed, it was quite evident that Renji was not prepared for class. Every minute or so, he would poke Izuru and to borrow a pen, a rubber, a pencil or a ruler. Of course, Izuru being Izuru, didn't mind. Had it been some other hot-headed teenager with raging hormones, Renji would've had something shoved up his ass.

At the end of the period, as Miss Aitken walked out the door, she called over her shoulder to Izuru. "...Kira, please show the two new students around the school."

* * *

**A/N:** Kira-centric. About the friendship between Izuru and…other Bleach characters, all set in the modern world. 

Be prepared for a chapter full of awkward silences between our current three characters! xD

Any reviews would be appreciated. I'm not gonna troll you guys or anything by saying 'OGM. 6 REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER. LOLOL.'

'Til next time, bye!


End file.
